wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whenever I Hear This Music
"Whenever I Hear This Music" is a song first sung in Here Comes A Song. Listen Lyrics Whenever I hear this music, whenever I hear this song, I just can't stop dancing and you can dance along. Shake your head from side to side Then wave your hands wave up high. Stamp your feet and stamp again Jump until the end. Whenever I hear this music, whenever I hear this song, I just can't stop dancing and you can dance along. Nod your head up and down Twirl your hands round and round Point one toe and then the other Or wiggle if you'd rather. Whenever I hear this music, whenever I hear this song, I just can't stop dancing and you can dance along. Song Credits Here Comes a Song * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt * Published by: EMI Music * Vocals: Greg Page * Organ, Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Chief Kabasa Player: Murray Cook * Produced by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Mastered by Don Bartley at Studio 301 Let's Wiggle * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt * Published by: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Greg Page * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums and Percussion: Paul Hester * Produced by The Wiggles * Recorded by Chris Brooks in Sydney, Australia Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Wiggle Time (1998 video) Episode Appearances *Lilly *Your Body Album Appearance *Here Comes A Song * Wiggle Time * Let's Wiggle Trivia *On the Australian Wiggle Time (1998 video) the 1998 re-recorded version of the song features sound effects during the action parts (Nod your head up and down, Twirl your hands round and round, etc.), while the American release, the Let's Wiggle album, and TV Series 1 & 2 don't. The original 1992 version heard on the Here Comes A Song and Wiggle Time also features a 4-bar drum intro before the song starts. *The 1998 version has a different instrumental track and the action verses of the song are swapped into a different order. *The music sheets have different versions where additional musical notes are added. * This song is part of the Let's Wiggle book. * The Wiggle Time 2000 album shows Anthony and Greg's names in the song credits, although they didn't write this song. Gallery WheneverIHearThisMusic-SongTitle.jpg|1993 song title WheneverIHearThisMusic.jpg|1993 version (Wiggle Time) WheneverIHearThisMusic-SongCredit.jpg|1993 song credit WheneverIHearThisMusic-BallTitle.jpg|1998 ball song title WheneverIHearThisMusic-RainbowTitle.jpg|1999 rainbow song title WheneverIHearThisMusicBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|1998 SS Feathersword song title WheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|1998 version (Wiggle Time (1998 video)) WheneverIHearThisMusic-1999Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in 1999 prologue WheneverIHearThisMusic-YourBody.jpg|1999 version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:YouTube Songs